


Let's Go

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Harold and Kumar Movies
Genre: Character of Color, Drugs, Gen, Hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kumar by his side, anything was possible. That wasn't necessarily a good thing for Harold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/gifts).



Harold flopped down on the couch, stretching his legs out as he turned on the TV with the remote. It was the weekend and after the craziness that went down at work, he needed the time to unwind.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to wacky hijinks. After living with Kumar for years and their adventures trying to get food from White Castle and escaping from Guantanamo Bay to name a few, he'd had his fair share, but it wore on him.

The door behind him slammed closed and a few seconds later, Kumar hopped over the couch to sit next to Harold. Harold exhaustedly lifted his hand to greet Kumar before continuing to surf the channels.

"So Roldy, I decided that we have to throw a party tomorrow."

"No." Harold's voice was flat and uninterested. He had no plans on moving from his spot on the couch until it was Monday morning and he had to head back to work.

"Roldy-"

"Still no."

Kumar made a disgruntled noise and slumped down. "Whatever. So what are we watching? I hear there's some porn with a girl getting fucked by tentacles on channel-"

Harold made a face and yelled out Kumar's name. "Dude, sick. I don't need to know more of your porn preferences. I already saw your junk just a few days ago when I went to the bathroom."

"Hey, most people would be _thrilled_ to see my junk. I got a good size dick. Just ask Vanessa."

"No, thank you." Harold tossed the remote to Kumar. "You find something, and not porn. I just want to unwind."

Kumar chuckled and nudged Harold in his side. "I got a perfect way to help you with that. I bought a new stash yesterday and it's just waiting to be smoked. Wanna share a bowl?"

Harold turned to look at Kumar's grin and let his own smile cross his face. "Yeah."

He almost forgot Kumar was a good guy...when he wasn't trying to get them into trouble. "I'll call the girls and we'll smoke up."

Kumar got to his feet and headed towards his bedroom. "Okay, but don't feel bad if Maria and Vanessa have a threesome with me, and not you."

Harold rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile on his face. "You got that backwards, but don't worry. I still have fond memories of Amsterdam with them. Good thing you're a heavy sleeper."

"Oh, fuck you."

Harold laughed and went to grab the phone. He had a feeling more craziness would ensue this weekend.


End file.
